The present invention relates to the preparation and uses of 1-substituted-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2]octane salts, specifically 1-hydroxyl-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.21]octane salts as reagents for the introduction of fluorine in organic compounds.
Electrophilic fiuorinating agents, characterized by a structure containing an N--F bond, have been shown to be stable, easily handled reagents capable of fiuorinating organic molecules. These compounds have been reviewed by Murtage in Perform. Chem. (1991) 6, 36 and (1992) 7, 27. The only fiuorinating agents not covered by the review are N-fluoro-2-halopyridinium-6-sulfonates described by Umemoto in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,697.